totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W nocy można się napotkać na coś nieładnego
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 6 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka , noc: Chris: Poprzednio w Punktach Totalnej Porażki . Zorganizowałem wyścig gokartów które zakupiłem będąc na urlopie . Zawodnicy mieli zrobić trzy kółka nie wpadając w pułapki . To takie trudne że z piątki tylko jednemu się to udało?! Najwyraźniej . Przez knowania Scarlett i Lightninga nasze ziomki myślą że oni są parą xd . Ale Scarlett udało namieszać trochę w sojuszu BBA doprowadzając do konfliktu między Brody'm , a Bridgette . Dobra jest :) . No , a dzisiaj będzie strachu co niemiara . Postanowiłem dziś zrobić iście mroczny odcinek po którym nasi uczestnicy mogą się nie pozbierać . MWAHAHA! Co to będzie się działo? Oglądaj cię dzisiejszy mroczny odcinek Punktów Totalnej Porażki ! MWAHAHA! (Intro) Domki , noc: (Wszyscy uczestnicy oprócz Scarlett spali . Ona była zajęta obmyślaniem strategii) Scarlett(p.z.): W nocy zawsze najlepiej mi się myśli . Od początku show zapisuję dokładną liczbę punktów , która wskazuje na to że na prowadzeniu jest Bridgette , ja jestem druga i mam 1 pkt więcej od tego Antka , potem jest Brody , a na końcu ten mój nieszczęsny pomocnik Lightning . Może i namieszałem w stosunkach Bridgette i Brody'ego , ale muszę coś wymyślić zanim Lightning się skapnie i zacznie mi się stawiać (Tymczasem pokazuje się Bridgette i obraz się rozmywa (pokazuje się jej sen) . Idzie sobie i nagle widzi Geoffa) Bridgette: Geoff <3 . Ale ja się za tobą stęskniłam :D Geoff: Jak mogłaś tak okropnie potraktować Brody'ego Bridgette! Bridgette: Co?! Ja wcale... Geoff: Zrywam z tobą! Bridgette: Nie! Geoff błagam tylko nie to (Nagle podchodzi Brody) Brody: No cześć ziomek Geoff: Brody <3 Brody: Geoff <3 Geoff: Chodź tu do mnie (Geoff i Brody zaczynają się całować) Bridgette: Zostawiasz mnie dla niego?! NIE! NIEEEEEEEE!!!! (Bridgette się budzi) Bridgette: Uff...to był tylko sen (Zobaczyła Scarlett z notatnikiem) Bridgette: A ty czemu nie śpisz Scarlett: Bo mam z ciebie bekę kiedy masz koszmary Bridgette: I to tam zapisujesz? Scarlett: Tak! Wstawię to na bloga . Zostawiasz mnie dla niego? NIE! NIEEEEE xd Bridgette: Suka Bridgette(p.z.): Znam taki typ antagonistów . Pewnie zapisała tam dokładnie krok po kroku swoją strategię . Muszę jakoś dorwać ten jej dziennik , to moźe Lightning się od niej odwróci . Teraz jej go nie wyrwę bo nie wiadomo czy pistolet którym mnie straszyła był fałszywką , czy powiedziała tak żeby policja jej stąd nie zabrała (Chris wcisnął klakson by zrobić hałas ) Chris: Widzę że dziewczyny już nie śpią , więc wstawać chłopaki!!! (Jeszcze raz nacisnął na klakson) Chłopaki: Eeeeeewwwww.... Przed domkami: (Wszyscy stanęli przed Chrisem zaspani) Lightning: Shi-gościu . Lightning potrzebuje swojej dawki snu! Chris: Spoko Lightning ! Zaraz pójdziecie do łóżek jeśli szybko uwiniecie się z zadaniem Uczestnicy: Co? Scarlett: Mieliśmy już dziś wyzwanie! Lightning: A Lightning nawet sprzątał Chris: Po pierwsze - jak zmęczyliście się jazdą gokartami to pozdro xd , po drugie - to mój show i mogę w nim robić co chcę i po trzecie - było nie wysyłać wszystkich stażystów do szpitala Lightning Bridgette: Możesz przejść do konkretów Brody: Właśnie ziomek (Bridgette go zmierzyła) Brody(p.z.): Nie wiedziałem że Bridgette mnie nie lubi . W sumie jak tak pomyśleć to jakby ktoś spędzał więcej czasu z MacArthur ode mnie to też bym go nie lubił . Muszę spróbować się z nią jakoś dogadać , bo nie lubię , gdy ktoś mnie nie lubi Bridgette(p.z.): Przynajmniej mam czyste sumienie . Może powinnam podziękować za to Scarlett Antek(p.z.): Muszę coś zrobić bo przyjaźń , no i sojusz się rozpada. Tylko co? Chris: Waszym dzisiejszym nocnym wyzwaniem jest przyprowadzenie do mnie potwora , który czai się gdzieś w lesie . Chyba że on dorwie was . Osoba która najszybciej złapie potwora ma 5 punktów , osoba która zostanie złapana będzie miała 1 punkt . Podchodzimy do losowania w kolejności miejsc w ostatnim odcinku , czyli zaczyna Brody. Brody: Okej . Bierzmy byka za rogi (Wyciągnął kartkę z kapelusza) Brody: Kieł ? Jak mam go złapać? Bridgette: Zbrataj się z nim . Tylko uwaźaj , bo jeśli ma dziewczynę to może ci przywalić Brody: Dzięki Bridge Brody(p.z.): Oczywiście wiem że to nie było na serio , ale jeśli będę dla niej miły to lepiej się z nią dogadam niż jak byśmy mieli się kłócić Chris: No to teraz Scarlett Scarlett: No dobra . Co tam dla mnie masz? (Wyciągneła kartkę z kapelusza) Scarlett: Ezekiel?! No nie! Chris: O tak! Scarlett(p.z.): Chyba pomoc Lightninga mi się przyda Chris: Zapraszam Bridgette Bridgette: No dobra (Wyciągnęła kartkę z kapelusza) Bridgette: Psychopata z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem? Poważnie?''' '''Chris: A czemu by nie? XD. No to teraz Antek Antek: No to jedziemy z tym (Wyciągnął kartkę z kapelusza) Antek: Kuba rozpruwacz? Nieźle xd Chris: No nie wiem czy tak nieźle . No to został Lightning Lightning: Jak nie ma Zerka , to Lightning shi-wszystko złapie (Wyciąga kartkę z kapelusza) Lightning: Shi-yeti? Chris: Skoro kaźdy wie czego szukać , to START! Las: (Każdy wszedł do lasu i zaczęli się rozdzielać) Antek: Bridgette , Brody poszukamy razem? Bridgette: Sorki Antek , ale dziś wolę chyba działać solo (Pobiegła) Antek: To jak wolisz? Idziemy Brody? Brody: Przecież ty też musisz poszukać tego rozprówacza ziomek . Spotkamy się na mecie (Pobiegł) Antek: To spoko (Pobiegł) Lightning: To Lightning idzie szukać Shi-yeti ! Scarlett: Musisz mi pomóc z Zeekiem Lightning: Nie trawie go shi-za bardzo . Poza tym chce dziś wygrać Scarlett: Przecież i tak jesteś na czele tabeli . Do finału napewno wejdziesz. Ja nie wejdę jak mi nie pomożesz :( Lightning: Shi-serio? Scarlett: Wedle tabeli ty znacznie wyprzedzasz wszystkich w punktacji , a przecież umówiliśmy się na wspólny finał Lightning: Shi-spoko . Złapiemy Zeeka , a potem Yeti Scarlett: Pasuje mi ta opcja . Jesteś super Lightning: Shi-wiadomo Scarlett(p.z.): On serio jest aż tak tępy? Hahaha xd Lightning(p.z.): Lightning shi-zawsze pomaga słabszym :P . Ta laska wejdzie do finału z Lightninga i Lightning będzie miał gwarantowany milionik . Mistrz strategii to Shi-Lightning ''' (Brody) (Brody szukał kła) '''Brody: Cip , cip , cip kiełku kiełku Brody(p.z.): Ciekawe gdzie się schował . A może znajdę psychopatę z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem i pomogę tym Bridgette . Będzie zadowolona :D Brody: Cip , cip kiełku albo psychopatku (Zauważył coś w krzakach) Brody: Mam cię (Wskoczył , ale okazało się , że nie na kła tylko na niedźwiedzia , który zaczął ryczeć) Brody: Aaaa! Spokojnie misiu ! Tylko spokojnie (Niedźwiedź zaczął biegać z Brody'm na plecach) Brody: WOW! Ale numer (Antek) (Antek chodził z workiem i szukał rozpruwacza ) Antek: Gdzie on jest? Antek(p.z.): Oglądałem Totalną Porażkę w Trasie . Tam łapali rozpruwacza za pomocą takich worków , więc sobie taki skomponowałem . Aż dziwne że inni na to nie wpadli (Bridgette) (Bridgette szukała psychopaty z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem) Bridgette: Niby jak ja mam go złapać ?! To jest jakieś chore (Na jej nieszczęście psychopata się na nią natknął) Bridgette: No nie :O . Eee...cześć (Psychopata uruchomił piłę i Bridgette zaczęła uciekać) Bridgette(p.z.): Może i mam go złapać , ale nie jestem chora i chyba tak po prostu się na niego nie rzucę (Scarlett i Lightning) Lightning: Shi-gdzie ten Zeeke? Scarlett: Ciszej . Nie chcemy go przecież spłoszyć Lightning: Shi-wiadomo Scarlett: Widzę go . Chowaj się (Schowali się za krzakiem i zobaczyli że Ezekiel coś przerzuwa ) Scarlett(szeptem): Spróbuj się na niego rzucić czy coś Lightning(szeptem): Shi-spoko (Lightning rzucił się ale Ezekiel mu zwiał) Lightning: Shi-wracaj tu ty mały! (Zaczął go gonić) Scarlett: Oby szybko mi go złapał (Pobiegła za nim) (Brody) (Brody cały czas siedział na plecach niedźwiedzia , ale niedźwiedź wkońcu go zrzucił) Brody: Au! To było mocne ziomek (Spojrzał i zobaczył kła w oddali) Brody: Okej . Złapie rekina za rogi Brody(p.z.): W wyścigu rekiny nie przyniosły mi za dużo szczęścia , ale teraz postaram się dać z siebie 200% (Brody nie miał za bardzo planu, więc rzucił się na kła) Brody: WOW! Ziomek , ale wierzgasz (Kiełbasę zrzucił go z siebie po chwili) Brody: To było niezłe ziomek (Kieł do niego podchodził) Brody: WOW! Chcesz miętówkę ziomek (Kiełbasę przestawił sobie rękę do paszczy i do nosa i posmutniał) Brody: Nie smuć się . Nie chciałem cię urazić ziomek . Masz (Dał mu miętówkę , a Kieł zjadł) Brody: Kurde . Ale super musi mieć taki ludzio rekin (Kieł pokazał ręką że mniej więcej) Brody: No co ty ziomek . Życie pod wodą i na lądzie , ale to świetne (Kieł się uśmiechnął) Brody: Ale świetny numer :D (Kieł go przytulił) Brody: Ekstra ziomek (Bridgette) (Na szczęście Bridgette schowała się przed psychopatą w jakiejś jaskini) Bridgette: Uff :) (Nagle wbiegł za nią Ezekiel) Bridgette: Zeke , ciebie szuka Scarlett (Zeeke kiwnął głową potwierdzająco) Bridgette: Nie wydam cię Ezekiel: :) (Antek) (Antek cały czas nie mógł znaleźć rozpruwacza) Antek: Kurdę , ale słabizna (Nagle udało mu się go dojrzeć) Antek: Bingo :D (Kuba rozpruwacz się odwrócił) Antek: Może nie powinienem mówić tego na głos (Scarlett i Lightning) Scarlett: Jak to go zgubiłeś?! Lightning: Shi-normalnie . Uciekł mi Scarlett: To go znajdź , bo oboje dziś przegramy Lightning: Shi-dobra . Gdzie jesteś Zeeke? Scarlett: Ech..... Miejsce zbiórki: (Chris i Chef sobie stali) Chris: Myślałeś już o kolejnym sezonie? Chef: Jesteśmy gdzieś w połowie pierwszego Chris: Czyli nie . Ten skład jest całkiem niezły , ciekawe kogo dać do drugiego Chef: To skończ ten! Chris: Dobra (Przyszedł Brody z Kłem) Brody: Mam go Chris: Nie wziąłeś żadnej liny , worka czy coś? Brody: Nie , to mój ziomek Chris: Aha . Ok , wygrałeś i masz 5 punktów Brody(p.z.): Plan Bridgette się sprawdził . Muszę jej podziękować Las: (Antek) (Antek bił się z rozpruwaczem) Antek: Może załatwimy to po dobroci. Ty wskoczysz do tego worka , a... (Rozpruwacz do walnął) Antek: Au... Antek(p.z.): Dobry jest . Ciekawe kto się za niego przebrał (Bridgette) (Bridgette postanowiła wyjść z jaskini i tym razem wzięła ze sobą linę) Bridgette: Nie widzi mi się to , ale lepsze to niż nic (Scarlett i Lightning) Scarlett: Nie ma go nigdzie? Lightning: Shi-nie ma . Dobry jest w uciekaniu Scarlett: Nom . Dlatego tak trudno go złapać . Musimy się bardziej postarać Lightning: Shi-spoko Scarlett(p.z.): Niech on go szuka , bo dziś po prostu muszę być pierwsza! (Antek) (Walka się skończyła jak rozpruwacz położył Antka na deski) Antek: Au! (Rozprówacz wyciągnął nóż i wtedy Antek kopnął go w orzeszki , a ten upadł ) Antek: WOW! Super :D (Zapakował rozpruwacza do wora) (Scarlett i Lightning) Lightning: Shi-nie go nie widać . Gdzie jeszcze shi-nie sprawdzaliśmy Scarlett: W tej jaskini jeszcze nie sprawdzaliśmy Lightning: To shi-chodźmy! (Bridgette) Bridgette: Gdzie on może być? Ech :( Znalezienie go drugi raz może nie być takie proste :/ (Okazało się że było to takie proste , bo znowu się na niego napotkała) Bridgette: No dobra . Raz kozie śmierć (Rzuciła się na psychopatę) Miejsce zbiórki: (Antek przyszedł z rozpruwaczem w worku) Antek: Mam go :D Chris: Gratuluję . Masz drugie miejsce i 4 punkty Brody: Brawo ziomek! Antek: Dzięki . A kto był pod maską? Chris: To był... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... Shawn: Antek: Nieźle się biłeś Shawn: Lata ćwiczeń . Dobrze że zombie nie umią kopać w orzeszki. Au! Antek: Sorry Shawn: Spoko Las: (Bridgette) (Nie szła jej walka z psychopatą , który był od niej dwa razy większy , siedziała mu na szyi) Bridgette: Jak ja mam go związać? (Psychopata zrzucił ją z siebie i przyszykował piłę) Bridgette: Aaaa!!! (Nagle ekran się ściemnił i słychać było odgłosy dziewczęcego pisku) (Scarlett i Lightning) (Usłyszeli oni pisk) Lightning: Shi-co to było? Scarlett: Widać Bridgette padła ofiarą psychopaty . Bywa (Lightning zobaczył Ezekiela) Lightning: Shi-tu jesteś! Ezekiel: Grrrrr!!! (Lightning i Ezekiel zaczęli się naparzać) Scarlett: Dołóż mu Lightning! Miejsce zbiórki: (Bridgette przyszła ze związanym psychopatą) Chris: WOW! A juź myślałem że Chef na serio ci coś zrobił (Chef zdjął maskę) Chef: To ona kopnęła mnie w orzeszki! Chris: Nieźle piszczałeś Chef: Spadaj (Poszedł) Chris: Zdobyłaś dziś 3 pkt Bridgette - Gratuluję . Zostali Scarlett i Lightning Bridgette: Czyli Lightning znowu usługuje Scarlett ? Może już odpuść i daj Scarlett 2 punkty? Chris: Nigdy nic nie... (Nie dokończył , bo Scarlett i Lightning przynieśli Ezekiela) Chris: Aha , ok . Scarlett zdobywa 2 punkty , a Lightning - 1 Scarlett: Co?! Bridgette: Hahaha! Łyso ci? Scarlett: Spadaj Lightning: Shi-spoko . Lightning i tak ma tyle punktów że ma gwarantowany finał Chris: Co? Ok xddddd . Ponieważ jesteście już na półmetku , to postanowiłem ujawnić wam punktację ogólną Scarlett(p.z.): K***a Chris: Z 23 punktami prowadzi Bridgette , za nią 19 punktów ma Antek , na trzecim miejscu ex aeqwo są Scarlett i Brody , którzy mają po 18 punktów , a na końcu jest Lightning który ma punktów 12 Lightning: Shi-co? Żarty jakieś? Scarlett: Wybacz . Widać musiałam pomylić się w rachunkach :( Lightning: Musimy nadrobić wynik Lightninga! Scarlett: I nadrobimy Brody: Świetny wynik Bridge :D Bridgette: Tia . Dzięki :/ Brody: :( Chris: To dziś na tyle . Możecie iść spać Bridgette(p.z.): Ogólnie bardzo się cieszę z wyniku , ale niezbyt z tego że Brody wygrał drugi raz z rzędu . Najbardziej pasował by mi finał z Antkiem , chociaż on i tak trzyma z Brody'm , bo jest jego fanem :( . Ech.... Antek(p.z.): WOW! Jak się tu zapisywałem , to nie spodziewałem się tak wysokiego wyniku :) . Jak dalej będzie mi tak dobrze iść , to kto wie , może wejdę do finału Brody(p.z.): Sporo nadgoniłem , ale czuję się źle z tym że nie pomogłem dziś Bridgette lub Antkowi . Oby udało się jakoś przywrócić BBA i pogodzić z Bridgette :/ Scarlett(p.z.): Co ja mam zrobić . Gdybym chociaż była druga to mogłabym przez jeden odcinek pomóc temu debilowi , niech ma . Ale dziß zdobyłam tylko 2 marne punkty . Muszę coś wymyślić żeby mu jutro nie pomagać , a żeby dalej był moim sojusznikiem! Lightning(p.z.): Chris napewno coś pokręcił , ale Lightning na bank wygra następne zadanie . Lightning jest najlepszy! Shi-bam! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: I wszystko jasne , no i ja miałem szansę troszkę namieszać xd . Jak sytuacja się potoczy i jak punkty się pozamieniają przez te 6 odcinków do finału? Oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki